The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors including a propulsion unit which includes an internal combustion engine and which is both steerable and tiltable.
More particularly, the invention relates to outboard motors which can be mounted on a relatively high, flush transom and which, when tilted to a raised position providing out-of-the-water accessibility to the propeller, do not travel substantially forwardly of the rear surface of the boat transom.